


So Far Away

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Beautiful grey sky, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fanfiction, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, Messing with canon scenes, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rain, Reminiscing, Sad, Sad Ending, TangFei, Tears, but not so much, monsoon season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: The weather had gotten seemingly heavier.He took his umbrella, the cloth bag and descended from the bus.He walked a little before he found himself standing and gazing at the metal gates of the graveyard in front of him."This is it." Shao Fei walked in. He opened his umbrella as the rain slowly was starting to pour down.He walked on the grass among the graves. He turned right after taking about ten to fifteen steps, he reached and ascended the stairs.After ascending them, he turned left and walked. He stopped after ten steps.He sighed, "Sister Li." He acknowledged. But he wasn't here to visit her.His eyes moved to left, so did his body. He stood in front of the grave.His eyes watered up but he still smiled and asked as rain now fiercely poured down."How are you, Tang Yi?"
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a celebratory one shot I made for IAWWYIRD hitting over 100 views on Wattpad.
> 
> I didn't have an idea (here, a head start) to write this.
> 
> I mean I just wrote... I don't know what to say this.
> 
> Oh and the recipe is internet based.
> 
> Mixes with canon scenes. Since I am an amateur writer so character bend.
> 
> I am sorry if this isn't good enough. Reason is mentioned.
> 
> Insightful.
> 
> One of my first works which I am unsatisfied with. Maybe badly written too… This is supposed to be a celebratory gift and I ruined it.
> 
> Sorry.

It was rainy morning. The alarm rang and a hand reached out from under the blanket and turned the alarm off. After a big muffled sigh, poked out a head from under the blanket. Hair poking out from one side, the man opened his one eye and looked into the room. The white blinds were down, due to the rainy morning the room was quite dim in terms of light. The man blinked his stuck eyes and got out the bed. He yawned and stretched.

He went over to the calendar hanging on the wall. Pretty old right? But that's how he liked to live. Not relying on technology much. He focused on the plastic strip and moved it to the next day which has a marking on it, 'anniversary'. A smile grew on the man's face as he said to himself, "Shao Fei, it is today." He inhaled and then went to shower. Today was a lucky day as it was Sunday. He was off from work today. Soon he was standing in the kitchen. He was just about to wear the apron when he remembered that he didn't have the proper ingredients to make what he wanted.

Then he went to his study desk in his room and made a list of ingredients. He checked around the house to see if there was something else he needed or the house required. But at the end, the list remained as it was. He took the cloth bag, and headed out with an umbrella. While walking to the store, his mind rolled back to the first time he met _him_.

*

Catching criminals wasn't easy. Especially mobs. But then again, it was duty and job of police cops. Today, he was tasked to keep an eye on the boss of the _Hsin-Tein_ group, _Tang Yi_. He will gladly do it. He has always been out on the hunt for that guy. He was the most hideous guy out there. The mob of his has grown stronger these days as the heads to other mobs have been found dead in their houses or such and there were no evidences left to investigate who the killer was. Thus making Tang Yi more and more powerful. That's why, Shao Fei was sure, Tang Yi was the one who got them killed.

Sitting five tables far from Tang Yi, he had his face hidden in the menu. He has just spared a glance there again and then hid his face. Two moments later, he heard the chair in front of him get pulled out, he lowered the menu and saw the person he least expected to approach him, " _Tang Yi_?" He asked out of surprise as his eyebrows furrowed a little. Tang Yi didn't say anything. He just looked at him at once and then raised his left hand and said turning his face right, "Excuse me?" One of the waiters stopped and asked, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Can you please bring my order to this table?" The waiter nodded and went away. Shao Fei cocked his eyebrow, "One of the most powerful mob boss wants to sit _and_ eat with a cop?" Tang Yi looked at him once again but said nothing. Then the tea arrived at their table. Shao Fei observed, how calmly Tang Yi made himself a cup of tea and then placed the cup in front of him. "Drink." He said as he made himself one cup. Shao Fei was suspicious, he knew that Tang Yi could feel it and see it in his expression. Shao Fei didn't even touch the cup until Tang Yi grabbed his own. Tang Yi lifted his cup and Shao Fei too but on a lower level than Tang Yi's. Their eyes connected as they simultaneously lifted the cup, Tang Yi gave a nod like bow of his head and drank it. So did Shao Fei, looking at Tang Yi with those big eyes with an on-edge look.

"I know why you're here, officer Meng." Tang Yi said that as he broke the eye contact and made another cup, Shao Fei wiped the suspicion and smiled in a somewhat sarcastic way as he said, "Great. Let me give you a little reminder to remember me by," Shao Fei turned more serious, "I will expose you in the worst way possible, Tang Yi and get you arrested for the crimes you've committed." Tang Yi looked up and saw the look on his face. He exchanged the cup and poured himself tea in the cup from which Shao Fei drank. He took the cup in his hand and said looking directly in Shao Fei's eyes, "I have no such bad intentions as you think."

Shao Fei cocked an eyebrow, "You think I'll believe you?" Tang Yi's lips curled from one side, "I just want you to know that, you'll trust me yourself." Shao Fei again cocked an eyebrow, a little amused, "What if I don't?" Tang Yi put his lips on the same edge of the cup on which Shao Fei touched his lips and finished his tea which he poured just now, he placed the cup down and poured Shao Fei a cup, "Then I am yours." He gave an amused look as he got up and left. Shao Fei looked at the way, from where he left. Then he looked down at his- Tang Yi's cup. He smiled, took the cup and he placed his lips where Tang Yi placed his and drank it.

*

What a weird start, he arrived at the supermarket, closed the umbrella, hung it on his arm and took a bucket while heading in. He took out the list from his pant's pocket and mumbled under his breath as he started searching out, "1.8 kilo russet potatoes." He walked over to the vegetable section and took a net packet of two kilos of russet potatoes and put it in the basket. "Now, coarse sea salt." He walked to the spices section and found coarse sea salt. He took two medium sized bottles of it. He remembered that he needed plain sea salt too, he got a small packet of it, "Extra virgin olive oil." Shao Fei furrowed his brows thinking that _he_ liked to enjoy this meal so okay, Shao Fei will buy it. He moved up to the place where extra virgin olive oil was and took a small bottle.

He sighed, realising there wasn't much use of this oil in the kitchen but then again, it's for _him_. He looked at the list, he needed garlic and he has crushed chilli flakes at home, so all he needed after garlic, was a can of peeled tomatoes, oh! And parchment paper! He quickly grabbed the things and went to check out. After payment, lifting the paper bag up and walking out, he opened his umbrella again as his mind rolled back to the time when he met him for the second time.

*

It was a quite sunny day, needless to mention, hot. Tailing Tang Yi, he found that Tang Yi came to a restaurant just to meet his childhood friend _Zuo Hongye_ and her fiance _Gu Daoyi_. Ah, he just wanted Tang Yi to fuck up so he could cuff him and throw him behind the bars. After a long meeting, Tang Yi stood up with the couple and left. Shao Fei paid for the tea he ordered and trailed after him. He came down just to the level that he was hidden behind the tree. Tang Yi waved the couple goodbye. Much to Shao Fei's surprise, he turned around, looked at the direction of the tree and said, "You can come out, they're gone."

Shao Fei was dumbfounded, how the hell did Tang Yi know that he was here? This time he was so less unnoticeable, right? He inhaled to suppress the little embarrassment and came out from hiding. He saw more clearly that Tang Yi's eyes held amusement to them as his lips were curled up just the _slightest_. "I told you that I have no such intention, didn't I? Then why waste time?"

"And I told you that I wouldn't trust you, didn't I? Then why waste time?" Tang Yi cocked his eyebrow as if saying, 'You didn't say that'. Tang Yi then turned to sit into his car. Shao Fei sped up and sat into his car, still with the amusement on his face now there was surprise too. Shao Fei looked at him with slight tension, "Don't look at me like that, now that you've noticed me, you might as well drop me home too. Besides doing this will make my job to keep an eye on you easy." Tang Yi gazed at him as Shao Fei shifted a little uncomfortable under his burning gaze. Shao Fei suddenly felt hot. His cheeks and ears turning pinkish.

Tang Yi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the front, tightening his hands around the steering wheel. His lips again curling. He was about to hit the accelerator when an object hit the windshield breaking it, luckily they covered themselves in time. Both were now on high alert as the car doors opened and they both were pulled out. They barely escaped getting hit. After dodging a few blows from the black suited gangsters, their backs were pressed against each other's. They glanced at each other for once and defeated the two gangsters until their comrades showed up.

Shao Fei suddenly regretted sitting in Tang Yi's car. But more than that he was disappointed as he gazed out the window, at the passing trees, "I can't believe that there would be a day when I would be cuffed up with _my own_ cuffs and to a mobster." Tang Yi looked at Shao Fei once, the gangster behind them touched Shao Fei from his shoulder with his dagger and said, "If you don't want your head chopped off then stay quiet." After a few moments, Shao Fei felt Tang Yi's little finger graze his fingers. Shao Fei slowly looked at him. Tang Yi motioned at him with his eyes and Shao Fei got what he was trying to convey.

Shao Fei very lightly nodded and asked the next moment, to the person sitting in front of them, "Why do you always head up a mountain when ever you're committing a crime?" Shao Fei turned to the man at the back, "I told you to shut up." Tang Yi's hand reached up and he held the hand handle situated above the door, "I didn't say that intentionally but can you guys come up with something different? Because doing this way isn't really- Now!" Tang Yi kicked the driver and Shao Fei pulled the hand brake. The car stopped abruptly as Shao Fei got thrown in the adjacent seat of the driver due to inertia and he kicked the driver again.

The guy with the blade fell in Shao Fei's seat and Tang Yi pressed him further down. But the guy was able to break free as Tang Yi was cuffed. He punched Tang Yi and was about to stab him when, "Tang Yi!" Shao Fei took the cut for Tang Yi on his forearm. Then they both over powered the guy and Tang Yi punched him five big times. They fled the vehicle and into the forest.

*

While reminiscing, he didn't realise that he came home. He entered the house and closed the umbrella. Putting it in the stand, he took off his shoes and went to the kitchen with the groceries to prepare what he wanted. He placed down the groceries on the counter top. He laid out the ingredients, set aside the paper bag and then got to work but after wearing an apron.

He took two garlic cloves, peeled them and chopped them finely. He took his time and prepared the apparatus and measured ingredients. He set the oven to preheat at 350°F. Then he lined a baking sheet with parchment paper and set it aside. He sprinkled about half a cup of coarse sea salt in a baking dish to hold the potatoes. Laid the potatoes, pricked them and filled the remaining salt over them. And then set it in the oven for about forty minutes.

In the while they're baking, he took one fourth cup of olive oil and a large saucepan. He poured it in the sauce pan and set it on medium flame. He threw in the chopped garlic and chilli flakes and cooked until the garlic was fragrant and light brown. He took the bowl, in which the canned tomatoes were. Which he crushed from hand and put it in. Added salt to taste and let it simmer for about twenty minutes. In a bowl he took two cups of all purpose flour and one teaspoon of fine salt and set it aside after mixing. After the required time, he lidded the saucepan and set it aside like that to keep it warm.

He brought out the potatoes after another twenty minutes and checked if the paring knife passed easily through them and it did. He took out the potatoes and set them aside to cool down. He discarded the salt. When the potatoes were cool enough, he peeled them, mashed and then on the counter top, laid the potatoes with a ten by ten measurement. He took the bowl of flour and sprinkled it evenly over the potatoes. He started kneading the dough until it became uniform, soft and slightly sticky.

Before he shaped the gnocchi, he settled up a big pot of water on a low flame. Now he started cutting the dough into equal sizes, roughly about an egg and one by one started to roll them into rolls by three fourth inch wide, then he started cutting the rope into one inch pieces. Now he took a fork and started rolling the pieces from the end of the fork. If you do it correctly then the resulting gnocchi should lightly be curved at grooves so that they capture the sauce. He, one by one, put the shaped gnocchi on the baking tray with parchment paper and dusted the gnocchi lightly with flour and set it aside.

He turned the flame of water on high and salted it generously. When the water started boiling, he put the gnocchi in and let it cook for about a minute, since the gnocchi was freshly made, it will cook fast so he has to be quick on his heels. He hurriedly placed the colander in the sink and when the minute passed, he wore the mittens, took the pot and drained the water. Setting aside the gnocchi, he reheated the sauce. Now adding spice to it. Just as _he_ preferred. He stirred it a little and took out a thermal lunch box. He covered the bottom with the sauce, put the gnocchi on it and then poured the remaining reheated sauce, tossed to combine and drizzled a little olive oil over it.

As he gazed at the gnocchi, Shao Fei thought that if _he_ would've been here then he would have complimented Shao Fei on his hard work. Cleaning the counter tops and putting away the dirty utensils in the sink for now. He covered the box and went upstairs to change. While changing, his mind went back to the remaining memory.

*

They ran with their backs bent, sometimes right, sometimes left. Until the gangsters closed up and Tang Yi took Shao Fei's cuffed up hand. He led Shao Fei behind a rock and placed his free hand just above his left shoulder, on the rock. Their faces grazing as the rock was small because there wasn't much space. "They're not here! Let's look over there!" A guy shouted amongst them and they walked away. Tang Yi closed his eyes and sighed in relief as Shao Fei was breathing heavily and was almost red as a tomato. Tang Yi parted and asked,

"Are you okay?" Shao Fei nodded, not looking at him. Tang Yi looked at his wound, it seemed pretty deep. "Come on, I know a place about here." He hasn't left Shao Fei's hand and stood up. Shao Fei looked at him in surprise but none the less, got up and walked. Holding hands with him.

*

He has changed in a suit and headed downstairs. He put the box in a cloth bag and headed out to front gate. He wore his formal shoes and took his umbrella. With the bag in hand and necessities in his pockets. He headed out, reminiscing yet another part of the same memory;

It was night now. Tang Yi had lit a fire and it was warm. Sitting in front of it and getting warmed up, his mind trailed back a few hours. At how Tang Yi took his tie and wrapped it around his injured arm. He rememberer the look of concern on his face which made his heart feel something unknown. He had asked, "Why did you do that?" And Shao Fei had replied, "In my presence, I can't stand an innocent person getting hurt. I will become a shield and protect them from whatever harm. Whether a stab or a bullet."

"Yet the other day you were saying that you would catch me and put me in jail for the crimes I committed." Shao Fei was taken aback for a moment but keeping his demeanour up, he said, "At that moment you were innocent. Besides, I was getting kidnapped." Shao Fei looked away. He didn't notice the slight amused smile and look he had. Shao Fei snapped back to reality when Tang Yi said, "You can sleep, I'll be on guard."

"Why shouldn't we just both sleep?" Tang Yi said quite tiredly, "Yeah then the next morning we wake up in their basement all tied up." Shao Fei furrowed his eyes a little, "But you're tired too." Tang Yi and Shao Fei's gazes connected. The look they shared was enough to spark sexual tension between them. Shao Fei gulped and was the one to break eye contact. "Then I am gonna light a fire inside."

  
He stood up and went over to the side opposite Tang Yi and the fire and Tang Yi noticed- no, purposefully gazed at how Shao Fei bent and picked up the sticks. Tang Yi very awkwardly averted his gaze as Shao Fei straightened and went into the room to light a fire. A few moments later, Shao Fei asked, "Hey, you had a lighter right?" He poked his head out and Tang Yi looked at his lightly knitted brows and damn! He looked so cute. Controlling the facial expressions of amusement, he said, "Even if I have a lighter, I won't give it to you."

"Hey, don't be so mean, help me." The cute way Shao Fei put it, made Tang Yi wanna hand over the lighter yet instead he found himself reaching over to the burning fire, taking a lit piece of wood and handing it to him, "Here, light your fire." Shao Fei pouted a little, "Stingy guy." While Shao Fei lit a fire, Tang Yi twirled the lighter. A memory of his adopted father going on in his mind. He reminisced the way he used to treat him. Like Tang Yi was his real son. Scratch that. Tang Yi was more than his real son. A groan brought him back to the real life as he looked back and saw Shao Fei laying down on the wooden structure, trying to find a comfortable spot.

He turned again as he said, "I really admire you, you can sleep anywhere." Shao Fei got a little up and said, "Let me tell you," He groaned again, "To be a person is to able to go with the flow. A young master like you who can't sleep unless sleeping on your own bed will never be able to understand." Silence took over. A few moments later, Tang Yi piped up,

"Do you know how to practise the art of escaping?" Shao Fei's eyebrows creased a little as he moved his head just a bit only to be unable to see the expression of Tang Yi's face, "You have to start at an early age… Start by bending your thumb until it breaks… When it heals, break it again… it heals again and break it again…" Shao Fei put his feet down from the wooden structure and looked cautiously at Tang Yi.

"Repeat it over and over until one day you finally learn it…" Shao Fei's eyes were red and they watered a little. It was not from the smoke. "Can you please tell me which young master grows up this way?"

"Who forced you?" Tang Yi threw the little pieces of wood he had in the fire, saying, "No one forced me, just myself. Sometimes the gang is closer to death than the law. When you're just trying to survive… You'll force yourself to do many things."

"So… It's not that you can't sleep but that… You're afraid to sleep?" Tang Yi hadn't confirmed his suspicion.

*

A smile grew onto his face. Reminiscing that gave him a smile. Tang Yi was just so mysterious. Just like how Shao Fei liked him to be. He remembered asking him about going legitimate, then apologising for mistaking his intentions and then ended up being called a monkey by him. But he had his defense tactic on. As he had said that he will be watching Tang Yi's every move with his two eyes and would put him in jail if he did something bad in the name of legitimating. He remembered that he had ended up in the hospital with a fever and an infection the next day. It was Tang Yi who brought him there.

He chuckled, the rainy season brought back memories. He liked this season. Walking up to a bus station, his mind rolled back to another memory. It went back all the way when Shao Fei had gotten shot to protect Zuo Hongye. He had almost died. Then he remembered a dream, he still pondered over it if it was reality, that Tang Yi was tracing his finger on his face midair. Then the next thing he clearly remembered was waking up and asking for water from a Zhao Zi who slept as if he was dead. Tang Yi was the one who gave him water.

Then a very surprising thing happened the next morning.

*

They were out on the terrace of the hospital. No one was there besides them. Shao Fei, who was on a wheel chair, gazed at the skyline as well as Tang Yi. "Thank you for saving Hongye." Tang Yi said after a long while. Shao Fei looked at him for a split moment then turned his head to face the skyline again and said, "I'm a cop. It's what I should do. Don't worry about it."

"I hope there won't be a next time." Shao Fei looked at Tang Yi in surprise. Shao Fei just gazed at him. His features softened as Tang Yi went on, "I don't want to lose a friend." Shao Fei got a little excited as he tried to say something, "I-" But moved the wrong way a little and his hands traveled over to his wound in a reflex as a groan came out from his mouth. But hiding it all in a split second, he put back a smile and asked, "I upgraded? From half to a whole?" Tang Yi looked at the handle of his wheelchair and said, "Let go back."

But Shao Fei stopped him, "Not yet." He placed his hand on Tang Yi's clothed forearm as Tang Yi spared a glance, "I've been lying for long enough," He got up steadily as he put the blanket on the wheelchair and said, "Let me get some more fresh air." Groaning a little, he carefully stretched and walked up to the railing and placed his arms over there. Tang Yi walked up beside him, "Having a wound here is kind of a hassle. Can't even laugh."

"At least you're still alive." Shao Fei looked at Tang Yi. "A wound will heal. But if a person dies, there is no returning from that." Tang Yi gazed at the skyline as Shao Fei asked, "Are you talking about _Tang_ _Guodong_?" Tang Yi stayed quiet. Then said, "Everyone's afraid of dying… But the scariest is not dying yourself… But those that you cherish _die_." Shao Fei turned to the skyline too, as he carefully listened to what Tang Yi was saying, "If you die yourself, you can't feel anything anymore. But the death of those you cherish-"

Shao Fei looked at Tang Yi as he cut him off, "To those that are left alive will have to bear the pain of loss." Tang Yi looked back at Shao Fei, "And you never know when this type of pain will end." A moment of silence came up as they both gaze over at the skyline, "Meng Shao Fei," Shao Fei turned his face to Tang Yi, "I'm very happy that you're still alive." Tang Yi turned and walked four steps away as Shao Fei looked at his back, "You've been going against me for four years. It wasn't until I was outside the surgery room that I realised I don't want to lose you." Unknowingly a soft smile grew on Shao Fei's face. "Whether it was four years ago. When master Tang died… My grief had been diluted because of all the emotions you'd caused me. Or now your uncontrollable nearness… Has made me feel the comfort of someone looking out for me again."

Shao Fei walked up beside Tang Yi. Tang Yi continued, "You made my life change… To the extent that I like this kind of change." A smile came again on Shao Fei's face as Tang Yi turned to completely face him, "Meng Shao Fei," Shao Fei's eyes seemed desperately awaiting, "I hope you can continue to live your life. Just do it for me-" And the next moment was a surprise. Everything fell slow as Shao Fei crashed his lips over Tang Yi's.

  
The moment was never so magical in Tang Yi's perspective. He felt his heart stop for a moment and then take a beat which couldn't be explained in words. All words became an understatement for that feeling. Just before he could respond, Shao Fei parted and with a smile as he said, "I will live my life. If you like this type of change, I will do my best to make you like it even more." Tang Yi was stunned. He could only blink. Shao Fei walked back to the balcony, a big smile on his face.

Tang Yi turned his face to Shao Fei's back and a moment later, Shao Fei showed him his big smile as he turned, raising his hand and pointing at Tang Yi, he exclaimed, "I'm definitely pursuing you, Tang Yi!"

*

A bus arrived and he got into it. A soft smile was playing on his lips on all along. Taking a seat after slipping his card and taking a ticket, he settled the cloth bag and the umbrella beside him. Leaning his head on the window, he reminisced yet again another memory. It was the next day. He was getting discharged. He had planned to meet to Tang Yi instead but _Yuqi_ , his coworker started creating a fuss out of it.

"Take my stuff to my place." Shao Fei had said to Zhao Zi, "Why?" Yuqi interrupted, "You're not going back with us?" Her tone was pouty, "You're not thinking about going to see Tang Yi again, are you?" Zhao Zi guessed. After a short pause, Shao Fei asked, "I can't?" Yuqi's tone changed into a worried possessive wife, "Of course you can't, senior." She frowned a little too, "You forgot how you got your wound?" Shao Fei turned from her as he countered, "Tang Yi wasn't the one who fired the gun."

Yuqi held his upper left arm, "But it's all because of him! You don't have anything to do with him anymore! We're cops, he's a gangster. He lives in different world than ours! Black and white don't mix together, don't you know that?" Shao Fei gently got his arm freed as he said, "Yuqi, don't talk about black and white. The world is colourful."

"If you continue to get involved with him, your world will only be red! I'm telling you! From now on, I forbid you to meet him! And forbid you to go find him! And forbid you to even mention this person!" He sighed, "Yuqi…" The door opened and walked in Tang Yi with his bodyguard, _Jack_. Shao Fei smiled, "You're here!" But Yuqi butted in, "What are you doing here?" She walked over to him, "You are not welcomed here, please leave." Tang Yi, whose gaze hadn't wavered from Shao Fei at all, said, "I came to give you my reply."

  
Shao Fei remembered vividly. Tang Yi with that stoic look had walked up to him and took his face in his hands and had _kissed_ him! Shao Fei had just gotten lost into the feeling of Tang Yi's soft lips… Then…

*

The bus came to a halt as Shao Fei's reminiscing ended. The weather had gotten seemingly heavier. He took his umbrella, the cloth bag and descended from the bus. He walked a little before he found himself standing and gazing at the metal gates of the _graveyard_ in front of him. "This is it." Shao Fei walked in. He opened his umbrella as the rain slowly was starting to pour down. He walked on the grass among the graves. He turned right after taking about ten to fifteen steps, he reached and ascended the stairs. After ascending them, he turned left and walked. He stopped after ten steps. He sighed, "Sister Li." He acknowledged. But he wasn't here to visit her. His eyes moved to left, so did his body. He stood in front of the grave. His eyes watered up but he still smiled and asked as rain now fiercely poured down. "How are you, Tang Yi?"

*

Tang Yi promised Shao Fei, that he would spend his deal in prison, making up for his sins and will come back. He will legitimise _Hsin-Tein_ group the right way and spend the rest of his life with Shao Fei. They both were standing outside police station, before Tang Yi went in to turn himself in, he pulled Shao Fei in one last kiss. As a parting gift for both himself and Shao Fei. He savored each and every moment of it. Then they parted, smiling softly at each other. Tang Yi's hand went up to Shao Fei's cheek and he caressed it with his thumb. 

  
A soft smile playing on his eyes too. Shao Fei was taking in Tang Yi's features for one last time before he went in. But things changed when he saw Tang Yi's facial expressions drastically change. Tang Yi, in a flash, switched his and Shao Fei's position as Tang Yi wrapped his arms around him, yelling, "Shao Fei!" It all made sense to Shao Fei after a moment. He realised that he was in Tang Yi's firm embrace. A gunshot had resonated when Tang Yi wrapped his arms around Shao Fei, he could feel the impact of the shot as Tang Yi's body was pushed upon Shao Fei's due the the force. Shao Fei blinked and looked behind Tang Yi, he could see a silhouette in the bushes, but nothing more due to being tightly wrapped in Tang Yi's arms.

Another gunshot, the impact again washed over them both and Shao Fei questioned himself why he couldn't do anything? He wriggled to get out from Tang Yi's grasp to save Tang Yi but Tang Yi, though frowning in pain, didn't let go. The guards standing outside, immediately took action. They shot at the guy but he managed to run away. The same guard ran after the guy in hiding and the other came rushing to them as Tang Yi's grasp finally loosened and he crumbled to the hot ground in Shao Fei's arms. Shao Fei tried to manage to stay standing but then found himself sitting on the ground, holding Tang Yi from the upper body.

Tang Yi was bleeding heavily. Shao Fei remembered the panic flowing in him when he brought his right hand out from underneath Tang Yi and saw the shining red blood on his fingers and palm. His fingers trembled at that moment. "Please keep him awake! I'll go get help in a moment!" The guard yelled but Shao Fei was suddenly deafened. The guard immediately ran off. Tears rose up in Shao Fei's eyes, "Why are you," A sharp intake of breath, Tang Yi continued while groaning, "Crying, Shao Fei?"

"Why did you do that? When you know you can die, why did you take the bullet for me?" Tang Yi smiled very hardly, it was getting hard for him to keep his eyes open with each passing moment, "Why? Only you… Can take a bullet?" Tang Yi groaned and breathed hard as he said managed to say that. "Tang Yi!" Tang Yi again smiled, "Keep living… Shao Fei… For me…"

"No, don't say it like you're gonna die! You're gonna live! We'll spend our twilight years together!" Tang Yi pulled in a breath, "I wish… That… Too…" Tang Yi managed to get his hand up till Shao Fei's face and caressed it, "I love you… Meng Shao Fei…" Shao Fei shook his head furiously, big pearls of tears in his eyes. In the haze, Tang Yi remembered, Shao Fei looked so cute and handsome. Even with tears in his eyes, now when he will meet Master Tang he can say to him that he found someone to love, "Don't you dare die on me!" He slowly blinked taking in one last time Shao Fei's face as Shao Fei's words became distant, "Don't you dare say it like you're dying! Tang Yi just hold on a little longer! The guard is coming with help!" Life had never been so beautiful, until he met Shao Fei, he closed his eyes, feeling peace and fulfillment at heart, "Do you hear me? Tang Yi!"

*

  
Tears dripped from Shao Fei's eyes. He sat on the small place on the stoned grave, the umbrella closed and leaning against his leg. He was drenched a little as he ate away from the pot of spicy gnocchi. The rain had lessened but hadn't stopped and the clouds were still heavy. He looked up at the sky once after putting a spoonful in his mouth. He turned just a little to look over his shoulder, "Why did you become the hero that day, Tang Yi?" His eyes held the sadness and hurt, "You left me here all alone. You once said yourself that when someone dies, it is not the dead person who faces pain but the ones who have lost the one. Now you tell me, by doing that, have you done me fair?"

His lips pursed. Every year, he asked the same question. Yes, to a grave. It was universal truth that he wasn't getting an answer. Turning to face the other graves again, Shao Fei mumbled, "It's been five years since you left…" He looked down and packed up the box. After putting it in the bag, he sat there. Wanting to spend a little more time with Tang Yi, "It's getting hard… Living without you… Your intoxicating touch… Dizzy kisses…" Shao Fei took the bag and the umbrella and stood up. Shao Fei opened the umbrella and was about to walk away when he turned side ways and said with a sad smile, "I wish we would meet again soon…"

He walked out the graveyard. While walking up to the bus station, something in him told him that his wish was coming true. Once there, he closed his umbrella and placed the bag on the seat. He waited and waited but no bus came. Strange. Did he miss a bus? He couldn't even ask anyone, no one was there at the stop. He thought of asking the people on the opposite side. He took the zebra path after seeing that if it was okay to go. He had just crossed the first road when screech of tires were heard alongside honk of a car. Before Shao Fei realised it, he had collided with the vehicle and was on the ground soon after, suddenly feeling too heavy. His body ached. Especially head.

He blinked slow, the clouds grumbled and the rain got heavier. But the grey sky was never so beautiful before. The feeling of cold monsoon rain on him was suddenly too vivid. Then it all became dull. The ache, the heaviness, the cold rain on his skin, the shivers from it. Everything. So his gut feeling was true after all. He blinked again. It was distant, people shouting and running, the sound of rain falling. His life flashed before his eyes. And it stuck on Tang Yi's smiling face. A small smile formed on his lips.

Before he slipped into the eternal darkness, he whispered out, "I love you too, Tang Yi."

|End|

Dated: September 13th 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> Feedback is appreciated 💚


End file.
